1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of further processing of printed products and relates to a method and to a device according to the preambles of the respective independent patent claims. The method and device according to the invention serve for adding, in each case, a supplement to folded or bound printed products, which thus have a fold edge or back edge which is characterised by a last fold or a bound back, during an essentially continuous conveying, with which the printed products in each case are conveyed in a held manner in a compact conveyor flow. The printed products are for example newspapers, magazines or brochures.
2. Description of Related Art
According to known methods, supplements are added during a continuous conveying to folded or bound printed products, for example by way of each printed product being opened and the supplement being inserted into the printed product, by way of the printed product being manufactured by way of collection or insertion and the supplement being glued onto the last added sheet before the addition of a further sheet, by way of the printed product being opened and the supplement glued in, or by way of the supplement being applied onto the finished printed product and being packaged together with this, for example with the help of a transparent foil.
It is the object of the invention to provide a further method for adding supplements to individual, essentially continuously conveyed folded or bound printed products. The method and the device according to the invention should be simple, take up little space and be able to be realised where possible with known device parts, so that existing conveyor systems may also be extended in a simple manner for the method.